


Across the Threshold

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [61]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Love, Mild Angst, drabble prompt, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: The Doctor reassures Rose athe morning after their relationship changes forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt "gateway" for @timepetalsprompts.

"Do you regret it?" Rose asked, facing her fear head on as she always does.

The Doctor pulled her closer, entangling his bare legs with hers. He had nearly lost her, again. Soon time would run out and he would regret it. When the time came to make his choice, he had pulled her into a reunion embrace that had melted into the inevitable. The Doctor crossed the gateway leading to their first joining without a look back. 

It broke his hearts to see her so unsure. He wanted there to be no misunderstanding. He cupped her cheek, locking eyes with her.

"No," he murmured, "No regrets." Then, he pulled her into a long, deep kiss, hoping his actions spoke louder than the words that needed to be said.


End file.
